


Frozen Heart

by lovinglarrystylin



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Eventual Smut, Jack frost au, M/M, Noideawhattoputhere, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry, lovers to strangers, myfirststory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglarrystylin/pseuds/lovinglarrystylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first one shot. Where Louis turns into Jack Frost when he saves Harry from falling into ice. They fall back into each other's arms ten years later…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Heart

(Louis' POV)

It all happened so fast. The cracks, the fear in his eyes; my heroism.  
"Lou, I don't like this game," Harry says as he looks at me. He looked like a baby deer trying to stand on ice. It was meant to be a simple game of hopscotch but I didn't realize we were over a frozen lake.  
"Hey, it's going to be okay. We'll just take it one step at a time… slowly," I tell him as I take a small step forward. That causes the ice around us to crack even more. I look at the ice then back at Harry. "Take one step towards the land," I instruct. Harry nods quickly then slowly turns on the ice. He was less balanced than I was. I had my stick with me to keep me up. My boyfriend had only my words to guide him back to safety. What happened next was something I never could have predicted…  
"Louis!" Harry shouts as the ice around him started breaking apart and Harry was about to fall. I didn't think twice before reacting. Using my curled stick, I lunged forward and pushed Harry aside with the stick but that left me plunging deep into the water. The bubbles of oxygen leave my lips and I watch them float to the surface. Then it all went black.  
**********  
For me, it was minutes when it had really been hours that passed when my eyes shot open to see the bright moon in the hole I fell through. As fast as my body would let me, I swam to the surface and took in a deep inhale. I then climbed out of the hole with the use of my stick which was thankfully still in hand. I feel around my body and notice my skin was a lot paler than before. I look in the waters reflection to see that my typical brown hair had gone white. Not even blond - winter white. I let out a gasp and shook my head quickly. "What have I become?" I look around to see where I was. This place looked familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on why I knew it. I simply shrugged it off then began to walk, not really knowing where I was going.  
**********  
10 years ago, I had no idea who I was or my purpose. I simply climbed out of a lake with a new identity. Now I know my purpose; find out who I was while bringing joy to children. I found out a week after I was reborn I could control wind, storms, snow, and ice. I am known as the 'Winter Spirit' or, as the children call me, Jack Frost. I don't remember my actual name so I just call myself Jack. I started this morning by spreading frost onto the grass in my local town, which took me only a few minutes. You could say I have gotten into a routine. I made myself comfortable on top of a statue with my stick across my lap. Turns out my stick turned magical too. I watched the town wake up and people begin their day. I noticed a man that I had never seen before. Why does it seem like I know him? But I haven't seen him around. My decision, of course, is to follow him in the air with my wind powers. I don't consider myself a stalker; just a little curious is all. When the man looked up at me, I froze in my spot.  
"Louis? Is that you? Now way," he said. To be honest, I could listen to that mans raspy voice all day. "Oh my goodness, look at you. You're so… different," the man says.  
"Who are you? My name is Jack, not Louis," I tell him. How dare he call me a name that isn't my own. I slowly float down to him and realize just how much taller than me he is.  
"I'm Harry. I was your boyfriend. Look, maybe we should talk about this somewhere else. Maybe the coffee shop downtown?" the man, Harry as I know now, suggests. I think for a moment before nodding. This man could give me information about my previous life. I followed Harry to the small coffee shop on the corner of the street. When we walk in, I take in the smell of coffee and tea and sigh softly. I can't drink tea or any hot drinks for that matter. It hurts me a lot more than it should. Harry offered to buy me something but I simply shook my head. He bought himself a tea then paid before leading me to a booth where we sat across from each other. I watched Harry take a sip of tea before he opens his mouth to tell me something. I let him.  
"So I should probably explain what happened," he says, not making eye contact with me but simply looks down at his tea.  
"That would be great, actually. All I know is that I woke up inside a frozen lake and that was 10 years ago. I still have no idea how I got in there," I tell him. His eyes widen a little and looks at me.  
"That's it? Lou, there's so much you don't remember. I was your boyfriend and still want to be, no matter what. I promised you that on our first anniversary. I love you. All this time, I thought you had died. When the police and ambulances came the next day, you were gone. I thought some animal dragged you away. But here you are; alive and healthy," he tells me. Harry looks serious about this. Wow. He was my boyfriend. And I should've died.  
"So I shouldn't be here right now? But somehow here I am… I don't understand," I mumble and look down at my lap. I look up at him as he sips his tea. "I should explain to you where I've been all this time," I say, him nodding.  
So that's what I do. I tell him about my powers and the fact that I climbed out of the lake with no identity. I watch as his eyes widen and says a soft, "wow", when I finished.  
"So you're the Jack Frost everyone keeps talking about?" Harry asks with a small smile.  
I shrug a little and nod gently. "I suppose so," I tell him.  
**********  
Me and Harry continued talking and getting closer again. Just like we used to be. Only we aren't sure on our relationship status. Even though we were together before "the accident", I'm not sure what we should be. Should we get back together? Should we stay apart due to our differences? Harry has been trying to help me with getting used to staying with people. I used to sleep wherever would be comfiest but now I've been staying with Harry and have been for a month. I come downstairs this morning and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Harry hands me a glass of water. He doesn't know but when I drink the water, it freezes momentarily in my throat. It hurts but I can't tell him that. It would make him so upset. I smile a little at him before taking a sip of water, closing my eyes after I do to wait for the frozen crystals to go away in my throat. After a moment, it does and I open my eyes to look at him. "Thank you," I tell him softly before sitting on a stool in the kitchen.  
"I was wondering if we could talk about our relationship. Maybe we could be boyfriends again. I mean, you know what happened and how we used to be. You even go by Louis again. I've told you about our pasts and helped you feel as regular as possible. So please, can we talk about this?" Harry asks. My eyes widen. He still wants to be with me? I take a moment and a deep breath. "Okay… so maybe we could go slow. I don't remember how to even _have_  a relationship," I explain to him, getting a nod in response.  
"Sounds okay to me. I just miss not spending so much time with you. So I'm hoping that changes now. I honestly do love you, Lou," Harry tells me with a smile. I smile in return and nod.  
"I think I love you too," I mumble, looking down at my lap. Harry stands up and washes up the dishes he used, plus my empty glass, then turns to me.  
"Maybe we could go out to a movie? It's good for us to spend time together outside of this house," Harry suggests. I nod then head upstairs to my room. Well, the spare room. I got dressed quickly then went to reach for my stick, which was beside my bed. I stop though. Harry told me to try to avoid my powers as much as possible to keep us both safe. It was my fault that Harry told me that. A week into staying with him, I accidentally froze up the bathtub. I got so frustrated and upset with myself that my powers exploded and put snow and ice all over the bathroom. After Harry helped clean it up, he told me to contain it as much as possible. So the stick will be staying home today.  
**********  
Multiple dates. Wonderful dates. I loved each and every one of them. Harry and I chose to stay in for this date, our seventh date. We just finished watching 'Hunger Games'. Surprisingly, nobody was playing games with food, like I had expected. Harry looks over at me as he turns off the tv, leaving the only light in the room is the light from the moon.  
"You know, I've really enjoyed these dates," Harry tells me, making me smile.  
"I enjoyed them too. I feel like these dates are helping me remember things," I say to him. Harry smiles in return before slowly leaning towards me. I didn't hesitate pressing my lips to his, our lips sliding perfectly together. It just felt to right and normal, making my heart flutter. As the kiss got more heated, Harry lays me on the couch with him hovering over top of me. This is the only warmth I'll be able to withstand. I move my hand to his hair and run my fingers through his hair. Harry slowly pulls away and looks into my eyes.  
"Let's move this into the bedroom. Is that okay?" He asks, me nodding quickly.  
"Yes. Yeah, of course," I says softly before he's helping me stand up. Harry intertwines his fingers with his and we head up the stairs to his room. Once we got into the room, Harry presses my back to the wall and kisses along my neck. My breath falters in my throat as I feel him mark up my neck with hickeys.  
"Harry, bed. Please," I manage to whisper out. He nods and gently removes his shirt then slowly removes mine. Harry smiles and runs his hands over my skin. His hands were so warm against mine. He was always so warm compared to me.  
"You're so beautiful," Harry whispers as he looks over my upper body.  
I couldn't help but blush, though my cheeks don't show it. I'm way to cold to show how flushed I am. I wrap my arms around his neck loosely before he removes my jeans. I take a deep breath. This is the most naked I've ever been in front of anyone. Well, after "the accident". I slowly remove his jeans too and look over his body. He's already hard in his boxer, making me chew my bottom lip.  
"We don't have to do this. I don't want to pressure you," Harry says, seeing me bite my lip.  
"No. I want this. Trust me," I assure him before going to the bed, laying on my back on the bed. Harry grins a little and shucks off his boxers, exposing himself first. He's a lot bigger than I had expected. His cock was red and leaking with precome. I remove my boxers and notice just how hard my own cock was getting. Harry hovers over me once more and we lock lips again. The kiss was slow and sensual, his hands running up and down my body as he does. My heart was pounding in my chest with excitement and I pull away from the kiss. "I-I think I'll need to be loosened up or something. I haven't done anything like this since…"  
Harry picks up on what I was saying and nods. He reaches into his bedside table and sits up between my legs. Harry slicks up his fingers with lube and slowly pushes it into my hole, making me groan out. My jaw clenched and I grip onto the sheets as I feel myself stretch out. I soon nod when I feel my body easing at the finger. We repeat the process for two more fingers before he pulls his fingers out and lubes up his cock.  
"You're okay? You're ready?" Harry asks and I give him a nod of approval. He eases the tip into me and I let out a whimper. This was very different than fingers. He was so gentle with me though, sliding only an inch more in each time I gave him the nod of approval. Once he bottomed out, I wrapped my legs around his middle and let out a soft sigh.  
"Move, please. I'm ready," I tell him, Harry pecking my lips and starts moving his hips slowly. The pain slowly eases into pleasure, our moans filling the room.  
"More, faster Harry," I manage to breathe out between moans. He nods quickly and does as I said, my back arching a little off the bed as he presses against the bundle of nerves with each thrust. Harry holds on to my hips to help thrust into me.  
"God, Lou. You're so perfect. So tight," he says, low groans and moans leaving his lips. His grip on my hips tighten as he moves his hips faster, making me let out whimpers of pleasure.  
"I'm close, Harry," I warn when I feel my orgasm getting closer and closer. Harry nods, indicating he's close too. A hard thrust against my prostate makes me go over the edge, my cum spurting onto my stomach as I let out a loud moan. Harry soon came too and our breaths came out heavy from our highs. He pulls out of me after a moment and cleans me up with a tissue. I lay still as I let him, my chest heaving. Harry rubs my thigh gently and lays beside me then starts gently kissing my chest.  
"Lou? You okay?" He whispers and I nod a little. Harry smiles and pulls me close to him.  
"Harry, that was amazing. Can we…" I start and trail off. This is it.  
"What, Lou?"  
"Can you maybe be my boyfriend?" I ask softly, looking up into his eyes. Harry smiles wide and pecks my lips.  
"Of course I will. I love you, Louis," he whispers.  
"I love you too," I whisper in return and rest my head on his chest, soon falling asleep as he strokes my hair.  
**********  
The next morning, I wake up before Harry. I stretch and groan a little at the sharp pain that shoots up my spine. Although it hurts, I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my face. I head quietly to the bathroom and stand naked in the mirror. I trail my fingers against my neck where hickeys were placed on my pale skin. I slowly move my hand down to my chest as I remember Harry's gentle kisses. My hand moves to my side where bruises from Harry's fingertips were painted on. I smile even wider when Harry enters the bathroom, wrapping his arms around my middle from behind.  
"In any pain, love?" Harry asks quietly in my ear, making my body shiver.  
"A little. But I actually kinda like it," I tell him and turn in his arms, pressing my lips to his. He immediately kisses back. Our first kiss as official couple once more. Harry was first to pull away. "No more leaving me, okay?" He asks and of course I nod.  
"Couldn't possibly leave you again but you might have to handle my iciness," I joke, which makes him laugh. Something I never knew I'd want to hear over and over again like my favourite song.  
"I think I could handle that," he assures then locks lips with me once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first ever fanfic! Kudos would be great and feel free to share this with everyone you know! xx


End file.
